Viva La Yaoi
by CityKyu
Summary: Why does Sai want Sasuke and Naruto to watch a porn movie? SasuNaru Lemon oneshot


_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto characters (so don't sue me please thanks)_

**Sai: More SasuNaru?**

**Me: You know it **

**Sai: Viva La Yaoi! xD**

**Me: aaanywho, how is turning Sakura, Ino and Hinata into yaoi fangirls coming?**

**Sai: well, I just want you to do one thing for me**

**Sai whispers in my ear**

**Me: Yea**

**whisper**

**Me: yep**

**whisper**

**Me: Can do!**

**Sai: right!.**

**---------------------------------------------------**

**V**iva **L**a** Y**aoi

-----------X----------

"I thought you guys should check it out, that's all" Sai's fake smile beamed across his face. Naruto and Sasuke looked at the video that Sai held out, "Icha Icha Paradise?" Naruto said. Sai nodded "the unrated yaoi version!" Sai went into a crazed fangirl state.

Sasuke sighed and snatched the video, "fine we'll watch it" Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the hand and they walked away, heading to Sasuke's house. "Yes!" Sai was proud of himself as he ran off.

Meanwhile.

"Sasuke, why does Sai want us to watch gay porn together?" Naruto asked, Sasuke shrugged as he sat on the couch next to Naruto and put his arm around him. "I don't know why, but it was awfully generous of him..." Sasuke purred as he nibbled Naruto's earlobe.

He pressed play on the remote. About 15 minutes into the movie it began to get to the hardcore stuff, "_oh Bob" _the movie screamed. Sasuke was intrigued at the interesting postions they were doing, Naruto was on the edge of the coach, he was jealous of how flexible the uke was.

Suddenly Sasuke paused the movie. "Hey teme! He was about to c-" Naruto was cut off by strong lips crashing on his own. He pushed Sasuke off so he could breath. "Those postitions were very interesting" Sasuke stated as he got off of the couch and left for the kitchen.

"I know, how many yoga sessions did it take for them to be able to do that stuff?" Naruto laughed as he called out to Sasuke. "Teme what are you doing?" Naruto streeched the last word out as Sasuke reappeard with bandages in his hands.

"Hehe, Teme... What are you doing with those?" Naruto stammerd as he jumped off of the couch. "Oh, I just wanted to see, wait! Feel how those positions work" Sasuke out streached a bandage.

"Really?" Naruto teased as he kept taking steps back. "Then what are the bandages for?" Sasuke just pointed to the TV. The paused image had the uke tied by tape, "but I don't want to hurt my uke..." Sasuke took a few steps towards Naruto, "so I got bandages instead" a evil grin appeard on Sasuke's face.

"Don't be hasty teme...!" But it was to late Sasuke had already jumped Naruto and taken him to his bed. Sasuke kissed Naruto hard and while he was distracted with the kiss, Sasuke tied Naruto's wrists together and above his head.

"Sasuke stop!" Naruto yelled, "but Naruto, if I stopped..." Sasuke kissed Naruto's neck passionately "...I wouldn't be able to try all those positions on you!" he snickered into his neck. "You pervert!" Naruto screamed in respond.

Sasuke ripped his and Naruto's shirts off, then he tore thier pants off. Naruto was suprised at how fast and dominate Sasuke was being, but he liked it. Sasuke pulled Naruto's boxers off, Naruto gasped as the cold air hit his erection. Sasuke quickly followed with his boxers.

Sasuke licked Naruto's chest and suckled on his nipples, Naruto panted at the hotness of it all. Sasuke rubbed his hands on Naruto's inner thighs and then finally he sucked his own fingers and stuck the first inside of Naruto.

Naruto gasped and yelped at the sudden intrusion, then as fast as he inserted the first finger he pushed in another. "Oh Sasuke!" Beads of sweat fell from the smaller boy and this in return made the dominate one feel hot and botherd, it made his erection become painfully strong, by he kept his cool.

"Do you like it Naruto?" Sasuke pulled his fingers out of the entrance and he played with Naruto's pre-cum. "Wanna taste Naru-Chan?" Sasuke purred as held up his fingers that were smothered in fluid. Naruto kept his lips and eyes shut tight.

Sasuke forced Naruto's mouth open and stuck his fingers in. Naruto sucked them passionately and once or the pre-cum and sweet was gone Sasuke pulled his fingers out and he took in the sight of a sweating, panting Naruto with a micture of sweat, pre-cum and saliva dripping from his mouth.

"S-Sasuke, d-d-don't just finger, please!" Naruto pleaded. Sasuke reached above Naruto's head and grabbed a bottle of lube that was on the bed side table. A poured a descent amount into his hand and smeared it on his throbing cock.

He postitioned him at Naruto's tight entrance then he thrust into Naruto hard. Tears trickled down his face, Sasuke licked them away. "Move Sasuke! Harder! Faster!" Naruto belowed.

Sasuke pushed in and out and the two boys panted until they both finally. Sasuke collapsed upon Naruto but he used his last bit of strength to roll off of him and lie beside him. He put his arm around Naruto and whisperd in his ear "I love you my Naru-Chan" Naruto had just finished ripping the bandages from his wrists with his teeth.

"I love you to Sasu-Kun..." Then the two boy drifted to sleep.

Meanwhile out side Sasuke's bedroom window.

"Holy shit..." Ino mumbled, "no wonder Sai told us to come to Sasuke's window" Sakura added, "well he turned me to the dark side" Ino responded. "Yea it's official, I'm a yaoi fangirl!" Sakura squeeled. "Hey were is Hi-" the two girls turned around to see a black hair girl, she had a cap on that read 'YaoiLove', a little flag that had 'SasuNaru and a shirt with 'SasuNaru is love!' on it.

"I guess she is with us to..." added Ino.

Owari

**Me: how was that**

**Sai: perfect!**

**Me: meh, your not that bad you know Sai**

**Sai: I know**

**Me: wanna get some ramen?**

**Sai: sure**

**Leaves**

**Please rate and review! Please!**


End file.
